


Vaako kills Zhylaw instead of Riddick...

by cherryontop



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, M/M, Riddick: Vaako kills Zhylaw instead of Riddick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: ... and wants Riddick to be by his side.





	Vaako kills Zhylaw instead of Riddick...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



  



End file.
